officialhellonearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Suggestions
WARNING!!!!!! This page contains possible spoilers. It contains ideas the creators of Hell On Earth may use. Scroll down to view. ''' *attempt to earth. Created by Virtual Knight. Inspired by Red Dwarf.' 'There attempt to reach earth fails as al the spoons break,Hellaner moans "Great(!) what are we gonna do now?! Twister: "Where there's a will, there's a way.I'll drill through the dirt towards a lava pocket,throw rocks into it so it builds up enougth pressure to create a new volcano, after we use stalactites and stalagmites to make a raft... I know i know it won't be a 100% stable to ride...but we might make it all the way up to earth!" Bang returns to Hell: "Or we could use my teleportation power." Twister is embarresed. Twister: "And if the worst comes to the worst, Bang can teleport us up there. Ok! You guys make the raft, I'll find the lava pocket..." Bones groans and slaps Twister. *Enter the humans. Created By Virtual Knight. Some Content from Sonic For Hire.' Scene starts in a coffee shop. A internet nerd is happily quietly sitting by his laptop with a coke. He groans when he sees his sister, a loud mouthed failed 'it' girl enter the shop. He hates her for her pretensousness and ignorance, she hates him because he's semi-retarded. As soon as they look angerly at each other, an earthquake erupts, signalling the arrival of the demons. Sister: "OMG, an invasion from Hell! This is, like, the worst emergency ever!" Brother: "I've heard of worse." Sister: "Alright, smartarse! Name one!" Brother: "If you're in Las Vegas and you eat chicken caeser salad, then you find out it gives you the shits, but you're stuck walking the Strip and almost crap into the bushes, then you run into a casino, bust down a stall door and shit all over the place." Everyone looks at him in disgust while the sound of crickets chirping like in a cartoon can be heard, referncing cartoons with arkward silences. The brother looks around searching for the source of the noise, only to realise it's coming from the iPhone in his pocket. The word "Alarm" can be seen on it's screen. Brother: "Why's that going off?" He hits the snooze. *'Devising a plan. Created by Virtual Knight. Inspired by Bottom.' Two humans are running from the demon attack. Human 1: "Quick! In here! I have a brilliant idea!" They run into a public toilet. Human 2: "Ok, what's the brilliant idea?" 1: "Panic." 1 starts screaming histerically so 2 smacks him till he stops. 2: "Look, I'll handle this. My granpa was fight on the front lines in WW2. Bless the old guy! Do you know what he used to say?" 1: "What?" 2: "AAGGHH! BLOODY HELL! NAZIS! THOUSANDS OF THEM! WHO WILL RESCUE ME?! MUMMY! I WANNA GO HOME!" 2 screams histerically while 1 smacks him. 2 stops screaming and hits 1 back, escvallating into a fight *'how to drive a car. Created by Virtual Knight. Inspired by Bottom.' Two human kids are in a car, trying to hurry and escape as the demons don't know they're there. Driver: "Hey, how do you drive a car?" Passenger: "I've never done it before, but my brother keeps telling me how. You wait tell no-one's looking, prise open the dashboard, grab the two wires under it and jam them together till the engine fires up. Then you drink a can of Speacial Brew, aim the car at the off licence and put a brick on the accelerator." Driver: "I see. First, let me put this key in this slot and see what happens...." *'Change over Created by Virtual Knight. Inspired by Red dwarf.' 'A year has passed since the demon invasion. A group of humans survived and modified a truck into a giant fortified motor home. Two of the humans take turns to drive so they don't have to stop to rest. It is the end of the shift for Driver 1. Driver 2: "Change over. Anything new?" D1: "Nothing much. Couple of volcanos erupting, demon hunting party false alarm, usual stuff." D2: "Demon hunting... What?" D1: "I saw something on the radar but it turned out to be one of my dried sneezes." D2 groans and gets in the driver's seat. D2: "What the hell are these down the side of my chair? Peanuts?" D1: "No, I've been trimming my varucas." D2: "You have habits that can only make a desperate monkey blush!" D1: "You honestly believe I'm psychocitly disgusting! I'm joking, they're peanuts, ok?" D2 looks at one closely and realises D1's telling the truth. He eats it. D2: "Where'd you get them?" D1: "A derelect a month or two back. Found them in the dead CEO's inside jacket pocket." D2 gives a dirty look. D1: "Don't look at me like that! You enjoyed the mint sweet I gave you didn't you?" D2: "And where'd you get that?" D1: "He was sucking it when he got impaled. I had to prise his jaws open with the tyre jack." D2: "Ahhh, you think I'm stupid enough to believe anything you say, huh? Well, wrong matey! Now get out of here! I'm gonna keep my eyes open for the rock shaped like a dancing moose you told me about yesterday." D1 walks into the back of the truck with a smirk on his face, knowing how long it'll take for the penny to drop for D2. D1: "5, 4, 3, 2, 1...." Scene cuts to another party of travelling humans using a convoy of cars for transport and shelter five miles away. D2: "SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" D2's scream was heard by the convoy so they go and investigate. *Created by Virtual Knight. Inspired by Red Dwarf.' 'It is after the invasion. A British survivor party have traveled far and escaped into France. They take shelter for the night in a abandoned alcohol warehouse. The leader wakes up to find that two of his crew has drunk a lot of the warehouse's inventory. Leader: "You're drunk." Crewman 1: "Drunk, shir? No." Crewman 2: "Absolutly not, sir. No." The leader looks at three other members of the party. Leader: "Who fancies a kebab?" Both Crewmen shout, "Aww yeah!" then their faces freeze with fear when they realise they fell into his trap. C1: "Crap. he's tricked us." C2 topples over. C1: "Must have been the rabbit hunch we had for lunch. I told him not to go back for seconds." He immediatly starts snoring. Leader: "Call the medic. We need two stomuch pumps. Super suck." *Lacking's video journal. By Virtual Knight. Inspired by Napoleon Dynamite. ' It is the first day of the inasion. After the demons invaded Earth, Jamie Lacking has fled into the forest. Jamie stops to check if the spot is safe enough to rest. The next panel's Point Of View is a camcoder recording the film. Jamie: "This is Jamie Lacking's video journal. It's day one of the demonic invasion. I have nothing but the clothes I'm wearing. No signs if any demons since I fled the town. If anyone's watching this, it'd be really wierd..." The reader's POV zooms out to show why. "...because I'm pretending this rock is a camera. I'm really cold, which is just as well since i can endure cold better than heat. I'm really worried about my old friend, Lauren Solsooth . If she survived, there is no doubt she will have used her powers to prevent fatalities. I've been hallucinating because I'm under a lot of stress and I'm really hungry." Jamie looks to his right and sees Medusa the Gorgon and King Midas sitting either side of a table. Medusa: "Ready, Midas?" Midas: "On 3, we'll open our eyes, join hands and begin our combined staring and arm wrestling contest! 1....2....3!" As soon as they do so, Medusa turns to gold and Midas turns to stone, leaving the game in a unsolvable stalemate. Jamie looks back to his rock. Jamie: "Eerie!" *'Vs Hellener: Round 2. Created by Virtual Knight. Inspired by Guest House Paradiso.' 'It has been a week and a half since the incident in the forest. Jamie Lacking has made his way to London by stowing away on a truck convoy where he was reunited with his cousins, Hollie and Harvey at the end of the journey. They have made their way through London by the sewers and returned to street level in an abandoned slum. They hear a scream from an old hotel and investigate. They get into the dining room and a blonde woman runs in from the kitchen. Harvey: "Jamie, is that...?" Jamie: "Oh. My. God. It can't be....!!!" Woman: "Jamie?! Jamie Lacking?!?!" Hollie: "It is! It's definitely that girl in your old school photo! Jamie told us all about you, Lauren!" Hellener is looking through the keyhole. Hellener: "So that's your name, is it, whore? Now I know what to put on your plague after I take your skull as my trophy when I..." While he's talking, Jamie takes a sharpened pencil out of his backpack and jams it through the keyhole. a loud scream can be heard afterwards. Lauren sits down at a table. Hellener gets back up, finds a hole in a wall with a view of Jamie leaning on the table Lauren's sitting at, grabs the pencil and a copper piece of pipe. He uses the pipe as a blowpipe for the pencil through the hole as Jamie's talking to Lauren. Jamie: "Lauren, I'm happy to see you again, but now's not the time for that. We'd better get out of here, these monsters are getting to be a real pain in the arRRRRRGGGGHHHH! (grabs the tablecloth in pain then lets go of it.) Excuse me just one moment." Jamie turns around and Lauren, Hollie and Harvey see Jamie has a pencil up his backside. Jamie walks to the kitchen, grabs a cast iron jug, spins it around like a wind up punch, kicks the door down and starts slapping Hellener with it. He pushs Hellener into the wall opposite and repeatedly punches him with the jug until an impression of Hellener's screaming face is molded into the jug. Jamie: "Not a bad piece of modern art if I do say so my..." His sentence is cut short by Hellener using a fire extinguisher as a bat. He knocks Jamie onto the door he kicked down. Jamie: "AAGGHH! You fucker! You snapped my pencil!" Hellener starts flailing the extinguisher around in a vertical circle to finish Jamie off when Harvey spots a rotten egg by the doorway. He throws it in front of Hellener who slips on it, causing him to throw the extinguisher into the air above him. It lands sqaurely on his forehead, putting him in a daze. Jamie grabs his collar. Hollie: "Jamie! Use the fridge!" Jamie puts Hellener's head in the fridge and slams the door on his head repeatedly. Harvey: "Lauren? Do you think Jamie knows the demon has a free hand by his groin?" A loud thump can be heard followed by Jamie yelping in pain. Lauren: "Evidently not." Jamie and Hellener has swapped places. Lauren: "I can't look!" they all run back into the dining room. Jamie pulls a bouncy ball out of his jacket inside pocket and bounces it off the back of the fridge, sending it into Hellener's nose. Jamie gets free, grabs Hellener's hair and pushs him into throws him into the serving hatch. Hellener: "You're just loving this aren't you?" Harvey: "Yeah, now Jamie's winning." Jamie appears behing Hellener and jams two meathooks up his nose. Hellener: "Excuse me one moment. AAAAGGGHHH!" Jamie starts using the meathooks to control where Hellener goes and bashs his head into the chopping board. Hellener grabs a pair of nutcrackers and uses them on Jamie's groin. They kick eachother in the groin over and over again untill Hellener drops the crackers. In anger, Jamie spins Hellener so fast, he's of the ground by the hight of Jamie's arms. Soon the meathooks give way and Hellener flies out the window. Hollie Harvey and Lauren comes back into the kitchen and sees Jamie's won. Jamie: "Where is he now?" Lauren: "Didn't you see?" Jamie: "I'm too dizzy!" Jamie collapes while spinning. *a way out. Created By: Virtual Knight. (Believe it or not, he came up with this one himself! XD)' ''''On their travels to survive the demon invasion, Jamie and Lauren carried on their journey while Jamie's cousins stayed behind to help in the shelters. Along the way, they ran into Jamie's old friend Remy, a scatterbrained funny kid who was seperated from his family. They all wind up in a abandoned DIY warehouse. After taking shelter for the night, they wake up to realise the entrance has been blocked by a cave in and the exit's been sealed shut ages ago. They have to open the exit. Jamie: "Help me find a hammer and chisel." Lauren: "That'll never work!" Jamie: "There must be a drill nearby..." Remy appears from the corridor with the exit with a used roll of tape and a kitchen lighter. He is out of breath and sweating like he just lifted a load of weight. Remy: "Sorted it. I used an old trick me and Jamie tried once. Take cover and cover your ears!" Jamie: "What did we...? Oh, lord, Remy, you didn't try that pathetic firework powered battering ram again, did you?!"Remy just stands by the double doorway with a blank look on his face. In the awkward silence, a load whistling noise can be heard behind him. Then a shopping trolley with loads of long oak planks taped to the inside sticking out propelled by rocket fireworks taped to the side headed for the exit can be seen zooming past behind him. A loud bang can be heard afterward followed by a rumble. Remy: "No?" Jamie: "Great(!) I bet you blocked the way out too!" Jamie goes to see how bad it is.Jamie: "I don't believe it! Lauren, you got to see this!"Lauren and Remy runs to see the wall fell down around the door which is still standing. Remy laughs smugly.Lauren: "WHAT?!?! HOW?!?!"Jamie: "Who cares? Let's get out before the ceiling caves in on our heads! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S...."The power is cut and the lights go out. A loud clang can be heard. When the lights come back on, Jamie's face in buried in a dent in a big pipe. Remy bursts into a fit of laughter. Lauren: "Didn't Karen tell you to look where you're going?!" Jamie pulls a crobar out of his backpack and uses it to get free. He rubs his face. Jamie: "The only thing my mother taught me was that I was an accident."The trio follow the signs reading "FIRE EXIT".